California Sun
by j to the d
Summary: The case on Ben leads up to a shocking surpise!
1. Chapter 1

From where he was sitting on the porch the bright California sun was painting a pink and purple picture in the sky. Making the waves of the ocean more mesmerizing on the Sloan's porch; one of his favorite places to just sit.

"Hey Jess" Steve walking on to the porch ready for the delicious meal that Amanda, and his dad we're cooking up in the kitchen.

"Hey, they need any help in there?" Jesse asking after being jointed out of his spell of mesmerizing.

"No, they got it wrapped up in there" Steve gently laughing at Jesse for not even looking away from the waves for one second to ask his question.

"Hey cadet, came you come down from space for a minute?!" Steve joking

"Ya sorry. What's up, and what's that?" Jesse finally noticing that Steve was begging for his attention, well he took out a tan folder from his bag.

"I need a little help with something" Steve

"Ya, with what?" Jesse a little curious about the folder

"Here" Steve handed the folder to Jesse.

Jesse took a serious poison on his small figure now "Wow! What the heck is it" Jesse looking at a lot of sheet with what had appeared to be a criminal wrap sheet, but in a different language.

"You speak French right?" Steve now obviously asking more of a favor then for help.

"Ya, wait is this the new Benny Fin case?" Jesse asking with an eye brow arched, and sward little smile.

"Ya, I was hoping that you could translate what it says" Steve

"You're actually letting me in on a case? Wow…Wait ok what's this really about?"

Jesse knowing that Steve wouldn't just let him in on his case only he were in extreme need of distress, or Mark wants him to do something for information needed.

"ok well you know the new officer at the precinct, the really pretty one with brown hair"

Steve getting a little dreamy eyed describing her.

"Oh, so this is about her. What does the case have to do with her?" Jesse not knowing what connection she could have

"Well she doesn't really have anything to do with the case personally she's the new translator; the thing is I told her I can speak French. So she thought it would be better for me to do the case my self if I knew French and that it's my case so I know it more in detail." Steve a little apprehensive well he was telling Jesse this.

"Well sure why not when is it due?" Jesse

"Um well that's the thing; it's due tonight its got to be done and in the records by 9:00pm." Steve not so sure now what Jesse was going to say.

"TONIGHT! Wow…. A little short notice Steve!" Jesse in bit of shock

"Short notice look who's talking" Steve making one of his famous, but stupid short jokes

"Ha ha, do you want me to do this file or not mister I'm not funny" Jesse not amused by the joke

"Ya, ya thanks though" Steve

"Dinner is served" Mark carrying a big plate of chicken, carrots, and delicious smelling green beans.

"Oh, is that the new case Steve?" Mark always up to date with his sons work

"Yep, you can take a look I'm sure my translator can interpret it for you right Jess" Steve hand the file to his dad

"Ya sure, but one thing I'm not your translator" Jesse smirking a little "I'm joking Steve" Jesse easing the tension

"A little bubbly anyone?" Amanda holding one of Mark exquisite bottles of Champaign

"Hey Jesse what's this say?" Mark leaning told Jesse pointing to the case file

"Hum, well it says that Benny was treated for Gliomas. Wait at community General room 304"Mark and Jesse just starring at the page

"Where does it say that?" Mark

"There; général de la communauté means Community General in English" Jesse pointing it out for everyone

Amanda walking around to see what they we're talking about

"well I think we can still get the medical file its only six, the records office doesn't close till eight" Amanda suggestion seemed to have stopped dinner


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done! But here it is ready for the readers!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A car pulled up to the Community General Hospital parking lot with Steve, and Amanda stepping out.

Now standing in the records room at Community General Hospital Steve hovering over Amanda Well she filtered though a filing cabinet. The expression on her face was showing signs of tension as Steve continued to follow her like a two – year, which was starting to get on her nerves.

"Ok, Steve it's a little difficult to work with you breathing down my neck" Steve quickly backed up "Sorry, so is it there?"

She looked back to the cabinet and swiftly pulled out a file that her finger was on "here."

Patient: Benjamin Fin Hospital: Community General

Doctor: Philip. J. Harp Room#: 304 Treated: glioblastoma ……ECT.

"This is our guy, lets go show this to dad" Steve knowing that Jesse, and his father were just waiting on the porch starring at that report.

"Ya, lets I'm sure Mark wants to see this, plus I'm starved" Amanda

As they all sat around the table starring at one another Mark broke-out "It seems here that Ben died on the table in surgery, but there's something I don't understand" Steve, Amanda, and Jesse now starring at him till Steve "What's the matter with it, doesn't that sort of thing happen all the time?"

"No. Not like this, something or someone to be precise seriously messed up the surgery" Jesse reached over to the file, and started to read it though.

"Wow, this isn't even the right charting for this kind of operation. Either this doctor didn't know what the heck he was doing, or it was intended for him to die." Jesse saying his thoughts out loud.

"So it was murder, well now we've got a problem on our hands" Steve sighing "I'll be back."

"Where you going?" Mark starring back at his son

"The precinct, have to report this to the captain" Steve pulling him-self out of the chair that now has Steve's form dented in it.

"This doesn't have to do with the fact that Linda the new translator's shift started an hour ago does it?" Jesse jokingly pointed out.

Steve not turning around to answer the question.

Mark, Amanda, and Jesse just smirking at one another as he left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is up next/ coming soon to a near you.


End file.
